The Last Scout
by dudleygirl
Summary: Sailor Moon is the last Sailor Scout to be found, yet she doesn't want to join the team. Basically a story exploring the idea of if Sailor Moon was the outsider, and had a good reason to be.
1. Chapter 1: The First Glimpse

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon.

Author Notes: This is my first story so please don't be mean. "…"-Means talking, '…' Means thinking. That's about it so thanks and please review!

Chapter 1: The Last Scout

Raye sat on the steps of her temple. She had just finished her chores and was waiting for Darien and the other sailor scouts to get there for their meeting. The Dark Kingdom had been to quiet for the past two weeks and it was beginning to frighten her.

"Raye!"

Raye looked up at the boisterous voice calling her name. She wanted to laugh as she saw Mina running up the steps with a crazed expression on her face. 'Why do I have the feeling she's got something important to say?' Raye thought watching her friend and fellow scout run up to her.

Mina reached the top of the steps and stopped to catch her breath. It seemed like she would never catch her breath after what Artemis had told her that morning. She glanced behind her to see the white cat running up the steps. Mina looked at Raye and ran to her almost knocking her down.

"Artemis says that the last scout is here in Tokyo!" She said breathlessly. Raye's expression was priceless.

"What!?"

"Yeah. I felt her presence when Mina went to school today." Artemis said as he had caught up to Mina and Raye.

"But let's what for the meeting to tell the other girls and Darien." Mina said as she sat down.

The two friends waiting for no more than five minutes before Amy, Lita and Darien showed up for the meeting. Artemis smiled as the Sailor Scouts gathered.

"So what's this emergency meeting for? I have a computer class soon." Amy said as she looked at her watch.

"Oh Amy! This is too important, Artemis tell them!" Mina said excitedly.

"I think the last scout is here. I felt a Sailor presence when I was with Mina at school. And no it wasn't Mina's presence either. " He added as Lita had opened her mouth to say something. Darien looked away. He was the leader of the Sailor Scouts, and yet he had always felt that something was missing.

"How soon can we find her?" Darien asked as he glanced out into the temple's courtyard.

"I can run the variables through my computer to figure out who she is." Amy said quickly.

An small beep went off, alerting them to the presence of a youma.

"Or we can always talk to her after this battle with the Dark Kingdom." Darien said smiling as he took out his rose to transform.

"It's about time they attacked. I was getting bored." Lita said as she and the other scouts got ready to transform.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Serena Tsukino, walked around the park after school. A small black cat followed her and to passersby, it looked like the cat was admonishing the girl with its walk and shake of its head. Serena looked around and found a secluded bench.

"I told you no Luna. I am not going to join up with the other scouts. I just need to find the Silver Imperial Crystal and banish Beryl back from where she came from." Serena said as the cat, Luna, jumped into her lap.

"Serena! You know that it is your duty to lead them. You're the Moon Princess for goodness sakes!" Luna replied heatedly.

"Luna, the last time I was Serenity, they were all killed. It is better for me and for them, if we never meet in this lifetime. I can protect them this time." She said looking a bit sad.

"Serena, what happened a thousand years ago wasn't your fault. The Crystal simply reacted to your anguish." Luna said gently.

"Please Luna as my guardian, friend, and advisor, listen to me. Once Beryl is gone, then maybe I can let the other scouts know who I am. Come to think of it, I don't even know who they are."

"Serena, just know that I want what's best for you. I love you dearly and wish to see you reunited with your dearest friends, and you beloved Prince."

Serena sighed. Since becoming Sailor Moon, she had dreams of her past as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Those memories included being with her closest friends, the Sailor Scouts, and her true love, Prince Endymion. Serena was partially glad that she hadn't run into any of their reincarnations yet.

A scream interrupted her thoughts.

"Youma!" Serena and Luna said at the same time.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Serena smiled as the flash of bright light engulfed her. She loved the feeling of first transforming into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon ran towards the screams. They were in the center of the park. She turned the corner of the hedges quickly. And then she saw them.

The Sailor Scouts were all over the floor moaning and groaning in pain. The youma had just attacked them before Sailor Moon had gotten there. The youma's appearance was sickening. It looked like it had once been human and had partially melted away to reveal tar and mud underneath skin. It was preparing for another attack. Seeing her Sailor Scouts hurt, Sailor Moon, feeling tears building, rushed to stop it.

"Hold it right there ugly face! I am Sailor Moon protector of Love and Justice. I will not let you harm these innocent people. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you !" She said, her speech the same as always.

The youma looked at her curiously. It cocked its head and then turned to attack her. The youma opened up its mouth and spat out a viscous liquid towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dove out of the way. She watched in horror as the liquid melted the tree it had made contact with.

Sailor Jupiter had heard Sailor Moon's speech. She lifted her head, a movement that caused severe pain.

"You guys! The last Sailor Scout is here. Sailor Moon is here." She said checking the others to make sure they were okay.

Tuxedo Mask had heard the speech but he had not seen her as he was checking on his scouts.

"It's about time she got here!" Sailor Mars grumbled as Tuxedo Mask helped her up.

"At least she's here Mars." He replied finally getting a look at this Sailor Moon. He almost stopped breathing when he saw her. Tuxedo Mask suddenly felt the urge to protect from everything and anything.

"Ya missed me!" Sailor Moon called out as the youma seethed at hitting the tree.

"You're mine moon brat!" It called out in a guttural tone as it ran towards her. Sailor Moon took a step back but tripped on a tree branch.

"Sailor Moon!" A voice called out. Sailor Jupiter and Mercury looked down to see a black cat watching in horror as the youma advanced on Sailor Moon.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

Sailor Moon didn't have a chance to watch the attacks hit the youma nor see the youma attack her as she was whisked away from the dangerous area.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" A male voice asked her.

Sailor Moon nodded as he placed her down onto the ground a few feet away from the battle.

"You don't know how long we've waited and looked for you." Tuxedo Mask replied when she was quiet.

"Uh, yeah." Sailor Moon said confused at the situation at hand. She heard the Scouts calling out their attacks, and ran forward. "I have to help them." She said as she took off towards the four Sailor Scouts. Tuxedo Mask ran after her. He wouldn't let anything harm her.

Sailor Moon arrived just as Sailor Mercury had finished her Mercury Bubbles Blast.

"Brr, its cold. " Sailor Moon commented briefly before she grabbed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara flew towards the youma, slicing it in half. The youma's scream resonated in all of their ears as it died. Sailor Moon sighed, happy that she had defeated the youma and the Sailor Scouts were safe.

"Sailor Moon!"

"We've found you!"

Sailor Moon turned around to face her beloved friends, and guardians. She managed to put a fake smile on her face as Luna leapt onto her shoulder.

"Farewell my friends, if you should ever need help again I shall be here."Sailor Moon said as she turned and ran into the darkness.

The Sailor Scouts were stunned. They had just found their last Scout and yet she had deserted them. For a solid two minutes, they stood there, trying to process what exactly had happened. Tuxedo Mask had snapped out of his confusion first.

"Come on girls, it's getting late. We all have school tomorrow. Besides, tomorrow at school we can try to pinpoint Sailor Moon in her civilian form and ask her to join us." He reasoned.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "Yes. Maybe Sailor Moon didn't know if she should join us or not."

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask left the park and headed home.

Meanwhile…

Sailor Moon entered her room through the balcony window. As she detransformed she threw herself onto her bed and began to sob quietly. Luna worried by her actions sat next to her rubbing her arm softly.

"What's wrong Serena?" She asked tenderly.

"It's great to see them again, and yet it's painful to know that I can't tell them anything. I have to be alone." Serena said sadly. Luna closed her eyes.

"You could tell-"

"No! It would put them in greater danger than they are now! I'm sorry Luna but it's going to have to be this way for a bit longer. Until I find that Silver Imperial Crystal, they will not know who I am, nor their memories. Goodnight Luna." Serena said as she crawled underneath her blankets.

"Good night my Princess."


	2. On a School Night?

Author Notes: First I want to thank all of my reviewers. The reviews were nice and very encouraging. 2nd I hope that I haven't confused any of the readers, as I have made all the scouts and Darien attend the same school. It's easier for me to write out the plot and add drama. Oops, well you'll see later on. Toodles! And I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Chapter 2: Why me?

Serena woke up on her side, with Luna sleeping on her hip. She smiled before looking at her clock.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late!" She said jumping out of bed and tossing Luna into the air. Luna let out a yowl as she flew to the floor.

"Serena wait!" Luna tried to call out as Serena left her room running. Luna sighed, knowing that for once Serena wasn't late for school.

Serena ran downstairs and past her parents as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"ByeMom, ByeDad!" She said hurredly as she left her house. Serena shoved the toast into her mouth as she ran around the corner. As usual she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into the back of someone. She fell hard onto the pavement below her.

"I'm so sorry. I was running and not-" Serena said trying to apologize.

"It's quite alright. Here let me help you up." A voice said with a slight laugh at Serena's rushed apology.

As Darien extended his hand to help the fallen girl he had a sense of déjà vu. The girl placed her hand in his and he felt a spark between them. He looked at her face quickly to see if she had noticed but she was not looking at him yet.

Serena felt the spark between them. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought before looking at him.

"Oh my god, he looks just like Endymion." She muttered quietly. Unfortunately for her, Darien had heard her every word. The name sounded familiar. He shook his head slightly trying to remember where he had heard it.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Oh. I said oh my god look how much trouble I'm in." Serena lied. He seemed okay with this answer.

"What school are you going to?" Darien asked her.

Serena held out a piece of paper that said Azuban High. Darien smiled.

"You're not going to be in trouble if you think you're late. Azuban starts at 8:15 am. I'll show you the way there." He offered.

"It's alright. I'm sure you have other things to do." Serena said quickly as she felt a weight in her chest. 'It is Endymion! Why now of all times must I run into him!' She thought as her mind tried to make sense of the situation.

"Well, I'm a senior at Azuban, so really it's no big deal. I'm Darien by the way." He said taking her arm.

"Thanks. I'm Serena." She said with a defeated tone. 'I'm in for one hell of a day.'

Darien continued to talk to Serena, however she didn't listen to a word he said. All she kept thinking about was how to get away from him until she could figure out what was going on.

"Oh! You have homeroom with Lita. That's great." Darien said, his voice breaking into Serena's dismal thoughts of the day. He steered Serena towards a classroom, where a brunette waited outside.

"Darien, we need to talk about-" She said stopping as she saw Serena.

"Lita, this is Serena. Could you help her around with her classes today?" He answered smoothly.

Serena sighed inaudiably. 'I'm too late. He already has a girlfriend.' She shook her head reminding herself of her mission.

"Yeah, of course I can. Hi, I'm Lita!" She said shaking Serena's hand. "Oh it looks like you have two classes with me, a class with Amy, two classes with Mina, and a class with Raye. Sweet." Lita said enthusiastically. Serena merely nodded, not knowing how to absorb this information.

Lita pulled Serena into the classroom. Soon the two girls began a fruitful conversation about boys. The classed passed quicklt as Lita and Serena talked. The next thing they knew, the class was over.

"Ok, Serena it's time I passed you off to Mina. She's in your next class." Lita said as she took Serena downstairs to her next class.

Mina was waiting outside of her class, talking to Raye.

"I can't believe that we've finally found her! Next time we have to ask her to join us." Mina gushed. Raye nodded and motioned for Mina to keep quiet. Lita came up to them.

"Hey girls! This is Serena. She's new and has classes with all of us." Lita said handing Serena's class schedule to Mina. Raye however stole it from her.

"You have fourth period with me! That will be fun!" Raye replied. Mina looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse at Serena's schedule.

" You have second and sixth period with me! Good now I can have a study buddy!" Mina said hugging Serena.

Serena hugged her back happy to have made friends in such a short time.

"Shoot I have to go. I'll see you at lunch, right Serena?" Raye called out as she began to walk away. Serena nodded as Mina dragged her into the classroom. As like before with Lita the two girls talked throughout the entire class.

'At this rate, I'll never understand what's going on.' Serena thought with a smile.

The rest of the day passed quickly as Mina handed Serena off to Amy for her next class. The shy girl was excited to meet a new friend. After their class together, Amy took Serena to where the girls usually had lunch. It was underneath an ancient oak tree.

'I feel as though I've known these girls all my life.' Serena thought as she sat down. The five girls chatted amongst themselves, eager to find out about Serena. They asked her about her family and her previous school.

Across the courtyard Darien watched the girls, his attention most fixed on Serena. Standing next to him was his best friend Andrew, who was watching him oddly.

"Do I believe my eyes? Darien, Mr. Stoic, actually looking, with interest I might add, at the new girl?" Andrew teased drawing Darien's attention away from Serena.

"It's not that. I just want to make sure that she adjusts well." Darien replied smoothly.

"Good because I was planning on asking her out." Andrew pushed wanting to see how his friend would react.

Darien glared at him. "You can't do that!" He said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because what about Rita?"

Andrew shrugged. "I guess I can handle them both." He said laughing. It was then that Darien knew he was joking. He silently cursed himself for falling for Andrew's taunts. A bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

'There's something about that girl, almost alluring.' Darien thought giving one last look at Serena.

At the end of the day Serena walked, no bounced, happily on her way home. Luna was having a difficult time keeping up with her.

"Oh Luna! I made such great friends! They are really nice and want to help me get used to the school." Serena said

"That's great Serena, but remember what we are looking for." Luna said, ever the royal advisor.

"Yes, I know the Silver Imperial Crystal." Serena said lowly.

Luna nodded as they walked up to Serena's house.

"Serena? How was your first day of school?" Ikkuo asked.

"Mom, it was great. I made wonderful new friends."

"That's great sweetie. "

Serena ran upstairs an into her room. She sat on her bed to relax after a hard day's work in school. There was a knock at her door as her little brother Sammy entered.

"So klutz-o kill anyone at school yet?" He asked playfully.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "No!" She answered back. Sammy smiled.

"Ok. Well mom says that dinner is going to be ready soon." He said as he left her room. Serena nodded and then followed him downstairs for dinner.

After dinner Luna reminded Serena about her homework, to which Serena complained about. Grumbling something about murdering the black feline, Serena reluctantly did her homework. At ten-thirty she was finished and had crawled into bed.  
"Goodnight Luna!" She said sleepily as Luna curled up onto the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight Serena." The cat replied in the same tone.

Serena dreamt of her past life as Princess Serenity. The only odd thing about the dream was that her new friends were in it. A loud beep shook her from her dreams. Serena looked down at her brooch and then the clock. It was half past midnight.

"Why do the damn youma attack on a school night!"


	3. Betrayal

Author Notes: Thank you all to my reviewers. I am trying to write as fast as I can as Serena desperately wants her story to be written. Haha. Well Here I go hope you guys like it!

Chapter 3: The First Crystal

Serena glared at her communicator. 'Of course always when I want to sleep!' She thought grabbed it and her brooch. Serena took a quick glance around her room and the jumped off her balcony, transforming into Sailor Moon in mid-air. Feeling the usual adrenaline rush, Sailor Moon looked at her communicator. It had a map on it showing her where the youma attack was. Sailor Moon looked at the map and then took off running.

Darien sat up in his bed shaking. Yet again he had the dream of the mysterious princess calling to him. But that wasn't what woke him up. Darien felt the cold hand of fear and pain grip him. He shook his head thinking that he was going insane. He turned over ready to fall asleep when something flashed. Darien turned back over to see the Star Locket glowing. He reached out to grab it, when he had a sudden vision of Sailor Moon fighting off an action-figure-life youma. The image faded just as the youma shot out his arm and grabbed Sailor Moon by her arm. Her scream of pain still resonated in his ears. Darien got up quickly and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He closed his eyes remembering where he saw Sailor Moon. Never did he once consider calling the other scouts.

When Sailor Moon arrived to the dark Crown Arcade she saw a boy outside engulfed in a pale light. A shadow moved behind her. Sailor Moon turned around but she wasn't fast enough. Zoicite shoved Sailor Moon to the ground.

"This Rainbow Crystal is mine!" she said as she looked expectantly at the boy. Sailor Moon watched in horror as the first of the seven Rainbow Crystals appeared to come out of the boy's chest. The boy gave a scream and then transformed into a youma. Zoicite grabbed the crystal and disappeared. The boy, now youma turned to Sailor Moon and attacked. Sailor Moon dodged the attack, barely.

"Luna! What do I do? I can't dust him!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

The guardian nodded and did a flip producing a wand.

"Take this Sailor Moon and say Moon Healing Activation!" Luna said as the wand floated in mid-air. Sailor Moon made a dash for it but the youma grabbed her by her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" It said as he squeezed her arm tightly. Sailor Moon screamed in pain.

A rose flashed past her, striking the youma in the shoulder.

"That's no way to speak to a lady." Tuxedo Mask called out. The youma released Sailor Moon quickly causing her to lose her balance. As the pavement rushed to meet her, she felt strong arms catch her.

"I believe that it's your turn." Tuxedo Mask said steadying her. Sailor Moon nodded and then grabbed her wand.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

Dust appeared around the youma and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask watched as it turned back into the boy.

"You did a great job Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said as he took a step towards her. Sailor Moon blushed as she realized that he was really close to her.

"Uh, thank you." She said looking up at him. That was her first mistake. Tuxedo Mask put his hand on her cheek. Sailor Moon took a step back, not wanting to find out what would happen if she had stayed within his reach.

"I have to go." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait! The Scouts and I want to ask you to join us." He said taking a step after her.

Sailor Moon sighed. She turned her head as she kept walking away. "I can't!"

Sailor Moon took off in a full sprint back home, leaving Tuxedo Mask, thoroughly confused.

Once safely home Serena decided to ask about the Rainbow Crystals and the humans that turned into youma. Luna sighed.

"Well I don't remember much, but I know that the Rainbow Crystals are key to the Silver Imperial Crystal." Luna started off as she began a long yet interesting lecture on the Rainbow Crystals. It wasn't until three in the morning that she stopped. Serena went fell asleep dreaming about the gemstones.

Mina yawned. There was no way that she was actually up before noon on a Saturday when there wasn't a sell going on. Yet here she was waiting for the other Sailor Scouts at the Crown Arcade at nine in the morning.

"At least my view is pretty good." Mina mused quietly watching Andrew from afar. She began to daydream about Andrew taking her out. Mina did not notice as Lita and Raye slid into the booth across from her.

"Earth to Mina! Hello anyone in that blonde little head of yours?" Raye said a bit rudely. She was used to getting up early, however today was the day her grandpa heaped on the chores. Raye just wanted to get this meeting over with and soon. Mina was shaken out of her fantasy land and glared at Raye.

"Where's Darien? He called this meeting!" Raye snapped.

LIta smiled. "Good Ol' Raye. Always the firecracker!"

"Sorry we're late!" Amy's voice called as she sat next to Lita. "Darien saw me walking from the Library and waited for me to drop of my stuff at home."

"Amy! The library on a Saturday?" Mina groaned.

"Of course. I'm only three chapters ahead on my English literature readings." Amy replied seriously.

"Ladies, we have a situation." Darien's voice cut through their chatter. They knew that tone of voice and were instantly serious.

"Last night there was a youma attack here at the Crown Arcade. Sailor Moon was here fighting alone. So I stopped to help her. The youma turned out to be a human under the control of the NegaVerse. That's not the best part though. I asked Sailor Moon to join us and she promptly replied that she couldn't" Darien said steadily, though he felt angry and confused.

The girls' faces were all the same. They all contained shock and puzzlement as well. Amy was the first to regain speech.

"Darien what were you doing here? And how come you didn't call us?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I took a walk. I didn't call you guys because it was late and it all happened so fast, I don't think I could believe it." Darien said not fully realizing the reason why he was lying.

"Ok. So we have to deal with the NegaCreeps turning people into youma now?" Raye replied.

"It would seem so." Lita said trying not to think of her friends as youma. One image stood out in her mind. It was of her newest friend Serena, an innocent, nice girl, being turned into a youma. She shuddered at the thought.

As if on cue Serena walked into the Arcade and straight up to Andrew.

"Hi Andrew. Can I have a chocolate milkshake to go? Extra sugar please!" She said quietly. Andrew looked at her.

"Serena you look like death! Did you even sleep last night?"

Serena smiled knowing the answer to that question. Of course she didn't. Luna kept her up all night talking about the Rainbow Crystals and how each one carried a Shadow Warrior. She put her arm on the counter. "Oh well, my cat wouldn't let me sleep, she kept meowing all night!" She replied with a wicked grin. Luna would kill her if she had heard what Serena had just said.

Andrew nodded and turned to make her milkshake. The girls had turned to see their new friend and waved. Mina stood up as Serena walked to them and gave her a bear hug. She let go immediately as Serena yelped in pain.

"Oh Serena! I'm so sorry! What happened?" Mina said as the whole table looked at them intently. Serena absently rubbed her arm where the youma had grabbed her the night before. She didn't answer right away as she held back tears of pain. Mina wanting to help her, picked up her shirt sleeve. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

On Serena's arm was a dark bruise that encompassed her entire elbow and part of her upper arm.

"Serena what happened?" Lita said defensively.

'Great! Now how am I supposed to explain this?' Serena thought despairing. Andrew called her name and she spun quickly. Serena started to lose her balance but Darien was there to catch her.

"Haha. See I'm such a klutz! I actually fell down the stairs last night trying to get some water. " Serena said quickly. Darien looked at her and then her arm. He was careful to set her down easily as to not touch the bruise. He had an odd sense of déjà vu when he had caught her. Serena looked at them oddly and then turned to get her milkshake from Andrew.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. My mom wants to spend some time together at the park." She said waving tiredly. The girls watched her go.

"Maybe we can meet up with her later. I don't know why but I always have this feeling of immense friendship and almost a protectiveness over Serena." Mina replied absently when Andrew had left. Darien nodded.

"I know what you mean. I feel drawn to her." He replied drinking his coffee. He too was tired but it wasn't from a cat meowing. Darien stretched his legs, feeling a bit sore from the night before running to find Sailor Moon.

'Being Tuxedo Mask isn't easy.' He thought.

"I'll call her and see if she can come to the movies with us later." Lita said as she got up to leave. "As for the other problem, maybe we should explain why we want her on our team. We should tell her that she is our leader."

The other girls nodded as Darien was left to his thoughts. He was confused because as Darien Shields, he felt compelled to be with Serena and protect her, however as Tuxedo Mask he was bound to find and free the Princess. He didn't even know how to help her. Darien sighed as he left the Arcade to go home and study.

Serena met her mother in the park. She laughed as Ikuko berated her for being late as always. Serena laughed telling her that she had met friends at the Arcade.

"Oh Serena! I'm so glad you've made friends so fast. When we first moved here, I thought that you would be alone." Ikuko said hugging her daughter as they walked around the park. They passed the part of the park that held a church and graveyard. Serena and Ikuko paused leaning on the railing that separated the park from the graveyard. They gazed out to the lake. Ikuko was glad to spend time with her daughter. She knew about Serena's extracurricular activities as Sailor Moon, and was always worried. It was nice when she could spend time with Serena Tsukino instead of worrying about Sailor Moon. But all good things must come to an end. A sudden cry of pain was heard behind them. Serena turned quickly to see Zoicite standing above a priest. It was the priest who had called out. Serena looked at her mother.

"Mom, I need you to go! I need to know that you're safe!" Serena said as she ran towards a shed. Ikuko watched, her heart in her throat as Sailor Moon appeared.

"Be careful!" Ikuko said as she ran in the opposite direction.

Sailor Moon looked down and saw the second Rainbow Crystal appear. She jumped off the railing and snatched the Crystal before Zoicite could.

"Give me that Crystal, you moon brat!" She cried. Sailor Moon stood facing her.

"As if!"

"Fine then, suffer at the hands of the Shadow Warrior!" Zoicite said as the priest had turned into a crazy boxer with wings.

"How about my uppercut?" The youma said as a glove came flying at Sailor Moon. It hit her in the chest and sent her flying. Sailor Moon managed to hang on to the Rainbow Crystal. She placed it into her brooch for safe keeping. She stood up only to see the youma standing next to her. It was about to slam her into the ground, until the youma was thrown to the ground. Sailor Moon looked up to see Sailor Jupiter fighting the youma. Sailor Mars was helping her. A hand was extended and Sailor Moon took it.

"There you go Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus said happily as she dusted off her shoulder.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Thank you. We need to weaken him so I can heal him." She said not looking at her. Sailor Moon ran up to the battle with Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury following her.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out.

"Moon Heaing Activation!"

Moon dust appeared around the youma as he turned back to the priest. Sailor Moon turned to go but Tuxedo Mask's hand caught her arm.

"Sailor Moon, we want you to join us as our leader." Sailor Jupiter said as Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask. "We both are looking for the Rainbow Crystals, and you're the leader we've waited for."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I can't. I am not meant to be you're leader."

Several gasps came as Sailor Moon shook herself free from Tuxedo Mask.

"We have different missions. I need to look for the Silver Imperial Crystal. You'd only get in my way!" She replied hating herself for it.

"But we are looking for the Silver Imperial Crystal too. And the Moon Princess." Sailor Mars said as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't care about your Moon Princess. All I need is that damn Crystal." Sailor Moon said her body shaking with each lie.

"So, if you're not with us, then you're against us?" Tuxedo Mask said looking hurt.

Sailor Moon took a step away from them. "Know this, I am not your enemy nor am I your ally." She said turning her back on her guardians and friends.

The Sailor Scouts looked at each other. They could not believe that one of their own had just left them. And not only that, but insulted their Princess! Mars began to get angry.

"That good for nothing blonde idiot!" She said heatedly.

Artemis ran up after seeing the battle. "Ok guys new objective now!" He said as he began to tell them about the Rainbow Crystals and the importance of finding them.

Author Notes: I am going to have "story time with Artemis next chapter", as he tells the scouts of their plans for the future. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Blossoming Love?

Author Notes: First of all, thank you to all of my reviewers. Yes I do realize that this story is seemingly sad. I intend it to be that way to show how the hardship of being a princess is affecting Serena and her choices. Well I hope that I haven't confused anyone yet. Haha. Ok so here is the next chapter and I apologize if the interactions between Serena and Darien seem a little much, I just couldn't resist as I will compare this to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's relationship. Oops Mini-spoiler! I just want to let y'all know that I plan to have a lot of chapters, in order to cause drama in the story because I love to cause a little chaos and mayhem! Ok I've babbled long enough, please review! I do not own Sailor Moon sadly.

Oh and this is a non-Sailor Scout chapter. Just some teenagers hanging out and having fun. But don't fret the next chapter will be chock full of Scout action!

Chapter 4: Love and Recognition?

Artemis made sure that everyone was at the temple before he told the story of the Rainbow Crystals.

"Now I don't remember everything but I do remember some things. Queen Selenity protected the Moon Kingdom with the Silver Imperial Crystal. She sealed the Seven Shadow Warriors within the Silver Imperial Crystal, but something happened, and the Crystal split apart and the seven Rainbow Crystals were spread throughout the universe. Now it seems as though they have been reborn in certain humans. Since we have the knowledge that Sailor Moon is against us, we need to find those Crystals first. Zoicite has one and now Sailor Moon. If we get all of the Crystals, the Silver Imperial Crystal should appear. And then we can find our Princess!" Artemis said finishing in a huff.

The girls nodded. "If we have to we can fight Sailor Moon for the Crystals!" Lita said jumping up.

"We don't even know who she is. What if we know her?" Amy said looking down.

"It doesn't matter. We have our mission she has hers. If she gets in our way, then we have to take her out." Raye said a bit violently.

"So what about the attack in the park today? That was really random." Mina said thinking about earlier events.

"Wait? Wasn't Serena supposed to be at the park?" Darien said quickly. Mina and Amy glanced at each other. They had seen Serena's mother running away with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm calling her!" Mina said as she whipped out her phone. She dialed Serena's number and waited for her friend to pick up. With every ring Mina grew worried. Finally on the fourth ring,

"Hello!" Serena's voice answered happily.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Mina asked as everyone around her wanted to ask their own questions.

"Yeah, I'm great why?" Serena answered.

"Well I heard about some attack in the park right now and I knew that you were there. I'm glad you're ok. Hey want to hang out at the movies tonight?" Mina asked.

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Serena answered

"Alright, see you at six." Mina said before hanging up.

Mina smiled. "Alright we have a movie night!" The girls squealed in joy. Darien smiled. He would make sure that he would be there for the movie night.

Serena smiled as she hung up the phone. She felt a lot better knowing that she would spend time with her friends. Especially since today was hard. Serena thought back to when she had told the Sailor Scouts that she didn't care about finding the Moon Princess.

"I'm glad I know the Princess, or else I would be in deep trouble for insulting her." Serena said as Luna jumped onto her bed.

"Yes Serena. I'm glad too because if anyone else had said that, I would have scratched them!" Luna said as she thought about today's battle. "Did you recognize that woman today?"

Serena shook her head. "Other than the first appearance of the Rainbow Crystal but otherwise, no." Luna shook her head. "She seems so familiar to me. I wish I could have all of my memories back."

Serena nodded. "Me too. It sucks having only half memories."

"Luna did you see Mina, or any of the other girls at the park, when the dark kingdom attacked? She called me, asking if I was alright because she had heard of the attack. I hope not, that is just too scary of a thought that they might have been there. I mean if I don't want my Sailor Scouts to get hurt, what about my normal friends!"

Luna shook her head. "I didn't see any of them. That's odd that they would know about the battle. No one was there except you mother and the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask."

Serena shrugged. "Alright. I just need to do a better job of protecting them all." She said a little sadly.

The movie theatre was slightly crowded which worried Serena. She was afraid that she was late again. Someone put their arm around her shoulder. Serena flinched, turning around quickly. She was met with Darien laughing at her expression.

"Wow Serena, you would think I'm a mugger or something." He said. Serena turned and hit him in the shoulder. "Jerk." She then hugged him.

"Maybe I should do that more often, if I can get that type of reaction." Darien replied as he pulled Serena towards the girls.

Mina was the first to notice Darien and Serena. She smiled seeing the protective way Darien steered Serena through the crowd. As the scout of Love she could see the sparks flying between the two.

'Darien, you are in so much trouble. We are going to have a talk after this.' She thought smiling. Mina nudged Lita, who nudged Amy, who blushed and then nudged Raye. All four of the girls smirked at each other before calling out a greeting.

"Hey Serena!" Lita said with a huge smile. Darien caught the look on their faces and almost faltered. 'I'm never going to hear the end of this.' He thought still holding onto Serena. Darien gave Serena her ticket. He had paid for hers. She began to protest but stopped when he put his finger to her lips. She sighed and followed them into the movie theatre. Raye and Amy went into the row first followed by Serena. Lita and Mina boxed out Darien making him sit on the end. Lita whispered into Darien's ear.

"Hey lover boy, we want time her too. She's our friend as well."

Darien glared at her. He decided to stay a little away from Serena, noting that he was indeed being a bit transparent. He watched the movie planning his next move to talk to Serena.

Serena watched the comedy with earnest. She needed a laugh after the day she had. Shaking her head, she resolved not to think about the battle. Raye laughed with her and at one point slapped Serena's shoulder softly as they both predicted the outcome of one of the character's antics. Serena sighed hoping that this wonderful feeling of friendship would never end. But she knew deep in her heart that she belonged with her Sailor Scouts.

'I will make it up to them. I promise!' She thought as the movie ended.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the Arcade and grab a few late night snacks." Amy suggested as she was hungry. Amy assumed that if she were hungry then Lita and Mina had to be as well. Everyone voiced their happiness at the idea and decided that it would be fun to bug Andrew.

Darien sighed when the girls boxed him out and away from Serena. He knew that he would get his chance to get close to her at the Arcade. Serena seemed at ease with the girls, talking to them and laughing. Darien smiled.

'I'm glad that she is comfortable. Who are you Serena Tsukino, and why do I feel compelled to be near you?' Darien thought sighing.

Mina heard the sigh and slowed down to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just feel as though I need to be close to Serena and protect her." Darien said watching the blonde girl laugh as Lita had just said a terrible joke. Mina followed his gaze.

"I know what you mean. I feel as though if anything happened to her, it would be my fault. I mean when I saw that bruise on her arm, I wanted to kill whoever had done that to her." Mina confessed, a little embarrassed. "You two would look cute together." She added absently.

Darien looked at her sharply.

"Don't look at me that way. I am the Scout of Love. I can sense certain feelings when they are in the air. And don't worry I'm pretty sure she likes you too." Mina said speeding up to catch the girls.

Darien looked at her with a confused look on his face. 'Leave it up to Mina, to find out about my feelings and tell the rest of the Scouts.'

"Uh Darien, you gonna come?" Serena called as she noticed that he had stopped walking. He smiled and caught up to them.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The Arcade was busy on this particular Saturday night. The little group was separated into smaller groups. Andrew smiled as he saw Darien pull Serena towards a small two-seater table. He watched them began a conversation immediately.

Raye pulled the other girls into a small booth across from Serena and Darien. She wanted to watch them, seeing if Mina's hunch was right. Lita smiled as she saw the ease between the two.

'How cute it's like they were supposed to meet.' Lita thought sighing. For a second she saw two different people in the places of Serena and Darien. The girl was wearing a white flowy gown, whereas the man was wearing armor. Lita shook her head as the image faded.

"Weird." She said absently.

"So, how did you like the movie?" Darien asked.

"I thought that it was hilarious. I needed a good laugh after the day I had." Serena said instantly regretting her words.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked worried by the sadness in her voice.

"Oh its nothing, I just can't talk to my old friends for awhile." She said quickly omitting certain truths. Darien nodded accepting the answer. Serena glanced out of the window to clear her thoughts. However she saw Luna sitting there motioning for her to come outside.

'Great. I have a bad day and Luna won't let me relax.' She thought as she got up.

"Excuse me Darien. I have to make a quick call to my parents so they don't freak out about where I am." She said as she began to pass him.

"Serena watch out!" He called out in response. Serena turned but it was too late. A waitress had bumped into her causing her to fall into Darien's lap. Darien instantly put his arms around her to stable her but found that he had liked this turn of events.

"Good thing you were here to catch me." Serena said blushing as she stood back up.

"Yes. It was very fortunate." Darien replied.

Serena walked outside quickly and turned the corner.

"What Luna?" She hissed.

"Serena, your mother is worried. She wants you home right now. In fact your father is looking for you as we speak. I just wanted to warn you." Luna said jumping onto her shoulder.

"Great. Just my luck. Alright I'll tell the girls and Darien." Serena said dejectedly as she walked back inside.

"Hey Darien, as much as I love being here right now, I have to bail. My dad is on the war path looking for me." She said. Darien however was acting weird. He kept staring at Luna.

"Oh, ok then. Well, I'll see you at school." He said giving her a small hug. Serena smiled and walked to the girls table. Like Darien they seemed to stare at Luna.

'This is awkward.' Serena thought. "Sorry guys I have to go before my dad finds me. I'll see you guys at school."

The girls said their goodbyes and watched Serena go. Darien came over with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did anybody recognize that cat?"


	5. Seeing Spots?

Author Notes: Ok, sorry to leave y'all with a cliffhanger. I didn't realize as I finished typing that chapter that it ended that way. Haha, well let's recap shall we? Two crystals have been found, but Sailor Moon has rejected the Sailor Scouts. In the normal world, Darien is trying to make his move, but the other girls want to make sure he doesn't hurt Serena. Ok so this chapter is a little mushy. I was watching a few of the episodes and had to write something romantic between Darien and Serena. *Sigh* Well this chapter is a bit longer so I hope y'all like it!Oh and has Luna been found out and will the Scouts put 2 and 2 together?

Chapter 5: The Kiss of Several Lifetimes.

Serena walked home with Luna on her shoulder. She sighed a little mad that her dad had come looking for her.

"Serena Tsukino!"

'Well speak of the devil.' Serena thought with a wry smile. She turned around to face her somewhat angry father.

"Yes daddy?" She said as Kenji Tsukino caught up to his daughter.

"You did not tell me that you were going out with a boy!" He said as they continued to walk home together.

"Daddy! I was with four other girls and their friend who happened to be a boy." Serena explained.

"So he didn't sit next to you at the movies?"

"Nope."

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No!" Serena said giggling. Boy if her dad only knew that she had fallen into Darien's lap at the Arcade. She blushed slightly at the thought.

"Ok pumpkin. Let's go home."

The girls looked at Darien.

"Yeah. That cat did look familiar. Almost like the cat that hangs around Sailor Moon!" Raye said with a sudden realization.

"You don't think Serena is…?" Amy said unable to fully say the accusation.

"No way! Have you seen Serena? She's a cool girl but she's no fighter. I had to save her butt yesterday when some guys wanted to take her backpack." Lita said determined.

"Maybe the cat is staying with Serena and sneaking out when Sailor Moon calls her." Mina said thoughtfully. "We should tell Artemis."

"Yeah. Serena was telling me that she had found that cat in an alley and she felt bad for it. Serena took it in. I think that her taking in a stray cat proves that she can't be Sailor Moon. Serena is too much of a bleeding heart to fight against monsters and…us." Raye replied.

Monday morning was a bright and beautiful day. Mina woke up ready to take on the world. Of course it was up to her to question Serena about her pet. Artemis had said that there were two cat guardians, and that the other cat's name was Luna. Armed with this knowledge Mina was ready to interrogate Serena.

"Morning Serena!" She called happily. Serena waved as she was eating as usual. They entered the class but instead of taking notes, Mina began her questioning.

"So Serena do you have any pets?"

"Yeah Mina. One annoying cat." Serena replied laughing.

"How cute! I have a cat too. What's its name?" Mina gushed.

"Her name is Luna. I named her that because she's always staring at the moon. What's your cat's name?"

"Oh it's Artemis. He's such a pain." Mina said laughing nervously. "So Serena, have you ever thought of being a hero? You know fighting monsters and saving people. Huh?"

Serena blushed. "Oh no! I couldn't Mina, I'd trip over my own feet. And monsters? I'm too afraid of spiders let alone monsters!" Serena said giggling.

Mina nodded. "Yeah. I remember when we saw that huge black widow you screamed bloody murder!" Mina said laughing. 'Whew! Thank goodness, I couldn't take it if she were Sailor Moon.'

(AN: I know, ironic huh?)

Amy met up with Serena for class. As they were walking Amy bumped into someone.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." She said as she stood up.

"It's my fault completely." The boy said

"Greg."

"Hi Amy."

Amy blushed profusely as she started to walk away. Serena looked at Greg's confused look as she pulled Amy back.

"Oh no you don't, Amy. I know you like him and he likes you. Talk to him." She whispered in her ear.

Amy nodded and started to talk to Greg. Serena instantly became confused as they talked about free-bonding radicals of halides. She discreetly walked away leaving the two to talk. Serena turned the corner and not looking as usual, bumped into someone herself.

"Excuse me, I wasn't looking." Serena apologized.

"It's ok. I totally understand. I'm kind of glad you mowed me down Serena." Darien said as he stood up. Serena blushed. 'Great one klutz-o.'

"Come on. Let's go to lunch." Darien said as he hooked his arm around Serena's and dragged her out of the building.

Amy came to lunch bringing Greg. They were still talking. The girls watched at how at ease Amy seemed around Greg.

"I sense love in the air." Mina said quietly looking at Amy and Greg. Darien breathed a sigh of relief that Mina hadn't brought up the whole him-and-Serena thing. Serena nodded.

"And to think that I helped set them up." She said. Mina glared at her.

"I'm the Sc-" Mina said before three pairs of hands covered her mouth.

"Shut up Mina. We can't let Serena know about us. It would put her in danger!" Raye hissed in her ear. Luckily for them Amy had asked Serena a question thoroughly distracting her.

Amy was thankful that Serena had made her talk to Greg. She had liked him for awhile now, but was always too shy to say anything. Now that Serena had pushed her to talk to him, Amy found out that Greg was a great person. He was really sweet and smart. They didn't stop talking even as they entered class together. Amy smiled as she remembered how she mustered the courage to ask Greg to lunch. And it was all thanks to Serena.

'She's a good friend. I need to talk to her and see if there is anything I can do for her.' She thought smiling.

As the day winded down Amy made sure to talk to Serena after school.

"Serena, thanks for making me talk to Greg. If there's anything you need let me know." She said as the two girls began to walk through the park. Serena's laughter echoed throughout the park.

"Amy, of course I would help you. You don't need to pay me back anything! Hey isn't that Greg." Serena said pointing towards the lake.

Sure enough as the two girls looked on, they saw Greg hunched over on the floor. A woman was floating above him.

'Zoicite!' Serena thought. From the corner of her eye, Serena saw Amy run forward.

"No Amy it's too dangerous!" Serena cried as she ran after her friend. Serena watched as Zoicite snatched up Greg's rainbow crystal. In a matter of seconds Greg became a Shadow Warrior. He looked at Amy with some recognition but swung his arm at her. Serena threw herself at Amy to save her but caught the blow on her head. She was sent flying into a group of bushes twenty feet away. Serena heard the cry of "Serena!" but she was starting to black out.

"Serena. Oh Serena wake up! Amy is in trouble and we need Sailor Moon!" A voice called out from the darkness. Serena shook her head, and opened her eyes. Luna was standing by her head, her eyes filled with worry. Serena rolled over and grabbed her brooch.

"Moon Prism Power!"

A flash of pink surrounded Serena as she became Sailor Moon. She stepped out of the bushes and ran towards the roars. As Sailor Moon arrived onto the scene she could see Sailor Mercury trying to reason with the monster.

"Greg! You have to snap out of it. I'm your friend." Sailor Mercury called out as she jumped out of the way from his attack.

"Sailor Mercury, if you weaken him, I can turn him back." Sailor Moon said to her running as fast as she could. Black and white spots flooded her vision. 'Ouch, that Greg sure has a heavy hand.' She thought as she reached Sailor Mercury.

"We don't need your help Sailor Moon." A strong angry voice said.

Sailor Moon cringed. She could recognize the anger in Sailor Mars' voice any day. A memory came unbidden to Sailor Moon; It was of Sailor Mars reprimanding her for sneaking out to meet Endymion. Sailor Moon slightly smiled as Sailor Mars had used the same tone of voice.

"Yeah you do unless you know how to turn this poor human back to normal." Sailor Moon replied with authority in her voice. Sailor Mercury ran to Sailor Moon.

"Can you really help him?" Sailor Mercury asked hopefully.

"Yes. Just weaken him." Sailor Moon said nodding.

"You heard her girls. Let's go." Sailor Mercury commanded.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

"Mars' Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Blast!"

"Venus Cresent Beam Smash!"

The attack struck the Shadow Warrior in the chest stunning him.

"Make good on your promise Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask's voice said as Sailor Moon prepared her wand for the final attack.

'Yeah, yeah Cape boy. He's so annoying sometimes.' Sailor Moon thought.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

The Shadow Warrior winced in pain as he slowly returned to his human form. Sailor Moon frowned as Sailor Mercury ran to help him.

'Amy is not going to be happy with this.' She thought before turning away.

"Luna let's go." Sailor Moon called out as the black cat ran up to her and jumped onto her shoulder. "I need you to keep me steady, that blow to the head really messed me up and I don't know if I can make it back to de-transform without help." She whispered.

"Of course princess." Luna whispered back. "Maybe we should separate after you get close to the bushes. I don't want them to suspect Serena Tsukino's involvement with Scout business."

Sailor Moon nodded. Sailor Venus watched as Sailor Moon had called to the black cat that she knew belonged to Serena.

"That's the same cat." She muttered thoroughly confused.

As they reached the bushes Luna jumped off Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"My lady I must go, or else my human master will notice something odd." Luna said a bit loudly as she ran off. Sailor Moon nodded as she disappeared into the copse of trees.

Sailor Mercury tended to Greg. "I'm glad you're alright!" She said her eyes a bit teary.

Greg nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry for hitting your friend." Greg said before passing out. Sailor Mercury gasped. "Serena!"

The other girls looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean hitting your friend?" Sailor Jupiter asked in a threatening tone.

"Serena and I were walking home talking when Zoicite attacked. Greg had been transformed into a Shadow Warrior and he had turned to attack me, but Serena pushed me out of the way and was sent flying near the trees." Mercury replied very embarrassed that she had forgotten about Serena.

The Scouts looked at each other. "Find her. Mercury take care of him." Tuxedo Mask said as they split up. Tuxedo Mask went near a bunch of trees when he heard rustling and moaning. He took a step in and saw Serena on the ground clutching her head. Tuxedo Mask began to walk towards her but decided that it would be better if he was a familiar face. Turning away from her, Tuxedo Mask de-transformed into Darien. He then ran forward.

"Serena?" He called out.

Serena winced as the voice cut into her head. "Not so loud please." She said as she looked up.

"Darien? What are you doing here?" She asked concerned for him.

"I was walking through the park as a short cut home. I saw Amy and she told me how you had saved her from some monster. She got concerned when she couldn't find you." Darien replied helping her up. He pulled her up quickly, causing her to become disorientated. Serena fell into his arms as he braced her body against his.

"Oh Amy! Is she alright?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Yes. She was more worried for you. Serena do you remember anything about what happened?" Dairen asked hoping that she didn't remember seeing Greg turning into a monster.

"All I remember is running to help Amy and then, something hit me. Next thing I know I'm flying into the trees and out like a light." Serena mumbled. Darien breathed a sigh of relief.

"How does your head feel ? Do you see spots?"He asked trying to see if she had a concussion.

"Define spots please. Are they like the ones in cartoons or just spots of lights here and there?"

"Spots of lights."

"Yup I'm seeing spots."

Darien picked Serena up much to her protest and took her to a bench nearby. He sat her down and kept an eye on her. Darien kept Serena talking hoping that she wouldn't notice the pain in her head. Suddenly Serena looked up.

"Oh is that Luna? That bad cat must have gotten out!" She said standing up. Darien stood up with her.

"I'll get her. You sit. I don't need you falling over and hitting your head again." He said with a hint of a smile.

Luna looked at Darien. 'Oh brother and this is Endymion?' She thought as he bent to grab her. She allowed herself to be picked up.

"There, that's a good kitty." He said petting Luna's head.

'Ok. I can believe. Endymion was always so kind. Why doesn't Serena do this?' Luna thought purring.

"Thanks Darien. Luna how did you get out? You know Sammy will be so mad at you!" Serena scolded. In her head she laughed at how ridiculous she sounded. Luna purred and then jumped into Serena's lap. 'Good job Luna.' She thought petting her.

"Here let me walk you home. I don't want you to get hurt or attacked again." Darien said as he pulled Serena to her feet. As they walked towards Serena's house she began to freak out, worried if her father was home. They turned the corner and Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Her father wasn't home from work yet. Serena stopped at the gate and turned to thank Darien. However as she turned to face him, she was unprepared for his next move.

Darien had thought about this moment the entire way they walked back to her house. He watched her turn around and then he leaned in. He saw her eyes light up with surprise as his lips met hers. Darien didn't mean to prolong the kiss, but Serena's reaction was too much for him. She had thrown her arms around his neck.

Serena realized how she had just reacted to Darien's kiss and was instantly embarrassed. She pulled away from him and turned away as he face was flushed. Darien smiled at her reaction. He had the sense of déjà vu while kissing her, as if he had kissed her before. It was almost as if he had kissed her in another life.

"I'm sorry Serena, that was forward of me." He said watching her expression. Darien hoped that she wouldn't slap him. He felt that he had to kiss after seeing her hurt. He wanted to kiss all of her pain away.

'That's what you said the first time we met, my dear Endymion, only you called me Serenity.' Serena thought, remembering their first kiss in the Silver Millenium. She looked up at him and blushed. 'Idiot! We are in a different time. He's Darien, not Endymion. And I'm Serena, not Serenity.'

"Well, I thought I saw spots before, but now I really am after that kiss." Serena said trying to alleviate any awkwardness in the situation. She loved talking to Darien, it was so easy. Luna who had seen the kiss from the floor was about to tear Darien to shreds. That was until she saw Serena throw herself into the kiss. Luna sighed.

'I'm glad she found him. Maybe I can get him to help her. My poor princess, she shouldn't have to deal with all of this stress alone.' Luna thought shaking her head.

Serena said goodbye as she scooped up Luna and walked into her house. Once inside she basically ran to her room as she knew Luna was going to scold her.

"I'm proud of you Serena. You handled yourself well out there both in battle and right now." Luna said nodding.

"Wait! Who are you and where is my dear crabby guardian Luna? I'm just glad that dad is working really late tonight. He would have killed Darien and lock me up till I was eighty!" Serena said smiling.

" Yes we were fortunate. Well all I'm saying is maybe he can help you with your-"

"NO! I'm not letting anyone know about my mission. Luna, I lost him once, and I swore if I ever had the chance to meet up with him again, that I would protect him and the scouts." She said as she started to get ready for bed.

Luna sighed. 'I won't let this drop Serena. You might want to protect them, but who will protect you?' The cat guardian thought worriedly.


	6. Complications and Revealed Identities!

Author Notes: Hey everyone! In response to people's reviews I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I hope you guys like it as I've had a lot of thinking to do as I wrote this. There should be only two chapters left so I hope everyone is excited as I am. And please review. I love reading them as they provide motivation to continue this lovely story. Oh and sadly I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6: Crystals 4 and 5

Darien walked back to his apartment feeling as though he could walk on air. He kept replaying the kiss in his head. Darien walked into his apartment and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Serena woke up with a headache. She glanced down and saw Luna asleep next to her. She smiled and gently moved away to not wake her. A smile was on her face as she got dressed. It was a sunny day but it was slightly marred by her headache. She twirled around and grabbed her brush. 'What a kiss.' She thought. Luna woke up a few minutes later.

"Serena? You're up early?" She asked.

"Yes Luna. I just felt like getting up. It was a weird feeling." Serena said as she put her up in her classic buns.

"Serena! You have a call." Ikkuo's voice called form the bottom floor.

Serena looked confused. She walked downstairs and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Serena Tsukino?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, and with whom am I speaking with?" Serena asked.

"My name is Lanie Lanai, and I'm a local artist, and I was given your name and picture. I was wondering if you would mind posing for me." Ms. Lanai said

"Ok sounds cool. But I must ask, who gave you my name and picture?" Serena asked a little worried.

"Oh you're friend Mina. She saw my search ad and dropped off you're information."

"Ok. Where should I meet you and what time?"

"At noon, at the artist's studio on Redwood street."

"Alright, see you there." Serena said as she hung up the phone. Luna padded down the stairs and joined Serena. Serena explained everything to her.

"I want you to come just in case it's a trap. You know I need your help." Serena said as Luna jumped onto her shoulder.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat, so you can be ready to fight the NegaVerse." Luna replied as they walked out of the door.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The arcade was relatively empty as Serena sat at a booth. Luna jumped down and sat beside her trying to stay out of sight. Andrew walked up to her.

"So what will it be today?" he asked.

"The usual, triple chocolate shake please!" Serena replied quickly.

Luna shook her head. 'Dear me, Serena is going to eat like a pig and the NegaVerse are going to be dealing with a fat Sailor Moon.'

Serena sighed happily as she sipped her shake. It was working wonders on her headache. In fact she felt ten times better. She paid Andrew and left the Arcade making her way to the artist studio. It was a quiet little studio and it seemed empty. Serena walked in with a confused look.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked. Someone popped up from behind a desk. It was a mousy woman with glasses. She seemed quite happy to see Serena.

"Hello! I'm Lanie Lanai. Please come into the studio. The other model is already here." She said as she turned around. Serena followed her.

" Other model?" Serena asked

"Oh yes. I needed another model to complete my newest set. You both are perfect."

Serena walked into the studio and gasped in surprise. Sitting on the couch was none other than Darien Shields. He heard the gasp and looked up. Darien smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Tsukino." He drawled. Serena smiled.

"It appears as though you know each other. That's good. I like it when my models know each other. It makes it easier to get them to pose." Lanie said as she sat down at her easel.

"Ok Darien, I need you to hold Serena as if you're waltzing, but I want you to look at her. Serena, I want you to relax and look back at him. Now this might be awkward but as you're looking at each other I want you to imagine as if this is your last dance together but your love for each other will never end." Lanie said.

Darien and Serena looked at each other with a weird expression. It was a look of awkwardness with a mix of happiness. Darien took Serena in his arms and held her as if they were dancing. He looked into her blue eyes with awe, and saw the same expression reflected in her eyes. Darien could almost hear the faint tinkling of music in the background as he concentrated on Serena.

Serena felt almost breathless as Darien held her. She felt as though she had done this before. Even the emotion Lanie Lanai had told them to feel felt real to her. Serena closed her eyes as she felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow wash over her. Before she opened her eyes, Serena could see herself in a white gown as Darien was wearing dark armor. With a start she opened her eyes and realized that she was remembering her last moments as Princess Serenity. Serena sighed, as she opened her eyes. She saw a look of worry on Darien's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked searching her face for any signs of discomfort.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just remembering…things." She replied as she continued to gaze at her Prince. Darien seemed ok with this answer. They stood like that for ten more minutes, but they didn't seem to notice the time.

"Alright guys, that was perfect. I almost felt the emotion. You guys by far are the best models I've ever had." Lanie said as Darien and Serena stepped apart. "Well can I count on you guys again, if I need inspiration?"

"Of course!" Serena said happily

"Anytime." Darien replied. "Shall we?" He said offering his arm to Serena. Serena took his arm as they walked out of the studio.

"So what now?" He asked her.

"I don't know, you asked me." Serena replied with an amused grin. She looked down to realize that Luna had stayed behind in the studio. 'I probably forgot something.' She thought before turning to Darien.

"Hey, I think I forgot my jacket at the studio. I'll catch up with you at the Arcade?" She said hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't take offense.

"Yeah sure." Darien said as he turned and walked away.

Serena glanced at her bag to see her brooch going crazy. As she began to walk towards the studio, Luna called her.

"Serena, I think Ms. Lanai is a crystal holder. The Moon Wand was going crazy the whole time you were in there." Luna said.

"Alright! I'm on my way." Serena said as she began to walk faster. As she reached the studio she could see that someone was already there.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Zoicite stood with her back to the window that Serena was outside of. Serena ducked down by the door to hide. Zoicite never noticed she was to focused on the potential Shadow Warrior in front of her.

"Now, my dear, its time you rejoin us. After all you were one of our strongest Warriors."

Lanie shrunk away from the floating Zoicite.

"Please I don't know what you're talking about. If you want my paintings you can take them." She pleaded.

"No thank you. I want you!" Zoicite said as she turned her black crystal towards Lanie Lanai. Serena heard her screams and quickly transformed.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Sailor Moon crashed into the room, knocking Zoicite forward. Zoicite turned quickly. "You brat! You could have scratched my face with that glass!"

"How dare you take away a young woman's dreams away. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" She said with her classic movements. Luna was behind the couch. 'Geez Serena just grab the crystal and heal the poor girl already.' She thought.

"Well Sailor Brat, I have the crystal and you have to deal with a Shadow Warrior. Farewell." Zoicite said as she disappeared in her trademark rose petals.

Sailor Moon looked at where Zoicite had been standing to see a woman with white wings floating there.

"Lanie? I'm here to help you."

"Haha, you're the one is going to need help!" The Shadow Warrior said as it took a feather out from one of its wings. The feather quickly drew a boulder above Sailor Moon's head. Sailor Moon threw herself backwards as the boulder fell on the spot she had previously been standing.

"That was close." Sailor Moon said as she scrambled to get up.

"If you thought that was close watch this." The Shadow Warrior said as several feathers began to draw boulders.

"LUNA!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran to dodge the falling stones.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Darien had made it to the Arcade but felt an odd sensation in his chest. It was almost as if there was something pulling him back to the studio. It was the same sensation when he had the vision of Sailor Moon. He sighed trying to ignore. Darien sat in a booth trying to ease the uncomfortable pain in his chest. Then he heard the beeping.

"Darien? We need your help. Zoicite has struck again and this time at the artist studio on Redwood street." Amy's voice said from the small communicator. The pain in Darien's chest increased as he worried for Serena.

"On my way." He replied as he ran out of the Arcade.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sailor Moon ran towards the back of the studio where there was more space to dodge the falling stones. She didn't realize that the Sailor Scouts were on their way.

'This really sucks. I can't distract her enough to heal her. This is the one time I need help.' She thought as a boulder clipped her shoulder. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as she fell backwards from the blow. She put a hand on her shoulder holding it, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Looks like you need some help." An arrogant voice said behind her, echoing her thoughts. Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Mask pulling her up.

"I'm fine. I'm just having a little trouble." She replied ignoring the urge to stick her tongue out childishly.

"You're in a lot of trouble by the looks of it." Tuxedo Mask replied looking at her shoulder.

Sailor Moon moved away, as the Sailor Scouts arrived. They began to attack the Shadow Warrior. Sailor Moon watched as Sailor Mars narrowly escaped getting crushed. Sailor Mercury didn't see the large piece of stone above her as she tried to analyze where the weak spot was. Sailor Moon felt a burst of adrenaline as she ran forwards and knocked Sailor Mercury down.

"You have to be more aware." Sailor Moon said as she stood up.

"T-thank you." Sailor Mercury said looking at the crushed rumble, thinking that the rumble could have been her head.

The Shadow Warrior was tiring. Sailor Moon stepped forward and began her attack. She winced as her shoulder rotated around, her shoulder burning.

"Moon Healing Activation." She yelled more in pain than effort to heal the Warrior. Sailor Moon didn't stay to watch the full de-transformation of Lanie, as she had a friend to meet. Luna ran with her through the alley.

"That was close." Luna said sighing.

"Yeah really. Ok you need to go home and I have to get myself to the Arcade before Darien begins to worry. See you at home!" Serena called out as she made sure she was de-transformed before running out into the open.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tuxedo Mask searched the studio for Serena but couldn't find her. He sighed hoping that she was alright.

"You girls got this?" He asked looking at the confused artist.

"Yup. You should get some sleep. You look terrible." Sailor Venus said as she helped Lanie Lanai stand up.

With a nod Tuxedo Mask took off, to continue his search for Serena.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Serena stopped running a block before the Arcade. She walked in trying to calm her breathing, looking around for Darien. Serena walked up to Andrew with a confused look on her face.

"Did Darien stop by? We were supposed to meet here." She asked.

"Yeah he was here for about five minutes then ran out saying that there was an emergency." Andrew replied. Serena nodded and sat at the counter. "I'll wait for him here then."

///////////////////////////////Twenty minutes later.////////////////////////////////////////////////

Serena sighed. 'I'm bored and tired, and I feel like crap. Plus my shoulder hurts, I'm going home.' Serena stood up and stretched. She was going to say something to Andrew when she sneezed violently.

"Bless you!" Andrew said.

"Thanks. If you see Darien could you let him know that I stopped by and waited for him. If he asks just let him know that I'm not feeling to good." Serena said as she grabbed her bag.

"Sure Serena. Hey get some rest, you look a little pale." Andrew called out with a worried tone.

Serena nodded as she made her way home wearily.

Darien walked into the Arcade ten minutes after Serena had left. He saw Andrew glaring at him.

"I hope that emergency was important, because a tired and pale Serena just left." Andrew replied.

"Serena was here?" Darien asked feeling better.

"Yes. She waited for you, but I think she's getting sick, because she told me to tell you that she was going home because she didn't feel good."

Darien nodded. "Yeah, it was an important emergency. I'll call her and let her know I'm sorry." He replied feeling anything but sorry. For the past half an hour he had been searching the area for Serena. He wanted to make sure that she was safe. Darien had gotten worried when he couldn't find Serena around the studio. Now that he knew she was safe, he could relax a little.

"Don't worry Andrew, I'll apologize to her tomorrow at school. I'll have my usual." He said. Andrew nodded and turned away. 'Thank goodness she's safe.' He thought.

Andrew came back with Darien's coffee wondering what exactly was going on.

Serena walked into her house, feeling horrible. She was freezing, yet felt flushed. Ikkuo came downstairs when she heard the door.

"Hello darling. Aww you don't look too good." She said as she placed her head on Serena's forehead.

"Oh dear, you have a fever. Upstairs now!" Ikkuo said as she herded Serena upstairs into her room. Serena gratefully crawled into her bed as Luna curled up next to her.

"Luna I feel horrible. I think it's all those times fighting in the cold air." Serena said her voice already distorted from a stuffy nose. Luna resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well sometimes we have to make sacrifices." She replied. Ikkuo came in a few minutes later with some soup. Serena was grateful that she was being babied. She was tired from fighting both the NegaVerse and the Sailor Scouts. Serena finished her soup and nodded off to sleep. Ikkuo watched as her daughter drifted off to dreamland. She sighed and then looked at Luna, "You better take care of her out there. I'm trusting you with her life." And with that Ikkuo left the room. Luna nodded. 'I know, but taking care of a stubborn Lunarian Royalty can be hard.'

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning, Ikkuo called the school informing them that Serena would not be in school for the next three days as she had the flu. Serena, glad for the break from school slept most of the day. However her dreams were not peaceful. They were full of memories and nightmares.

"Why are you here Endymion? I thought that there was a war on Earth?" Serenity said secretly pleased that her lover was with her.

"I'm afraid that hag who calls herself Queen has set her sights on the Moon Kingdom. She stopped her attack on Earth about two weeks ago. I asked my father for permission to leave, as I couldn't let you face her alone." Endymion said taking Serenity's hand.

Serenity gasped as the heavy weight of this knowledge bared down upon her. She threw her arms around Endymion's waist.

"Thank you for being so good to me and my people!" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Serenity, I love you. And nothing could ever change that nor make me forget." Endymion replied as he leaned down to kiss her. As their lips touched, an alarm sounded. It was a sound that would forever haunt Serenity.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Serena sat up with a jolt, as sweat and tears ran down her face. Luna, startled by the quick movement jumped onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" Luna said a little shaken to see her charge crying.

"No. I'm starting to remember more memories, and they aren't the nice ones either." Serena said grabbing Luna and hugging her to her chest.

"Serena, that is a good sign! That means that we are getting closer to the Silver Imperial Crystal." Luna replied as footsteps were heard. Serena gave Luna a pained look as the door opened. Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye came in holding flowers, a plushie bear, get well charms, and something that looked suspiciously like homework.

"Hey girls!" Serena managed to croak. The girls winced at the sound of her voice.

"Poor thing! We're here to cheer you up!" Mina said setting the flowers on Serena's desk. It was a simple glass vase that held three roses. Serena could help but stare at them.

"Oh those are from Darien. He said to tell you that each rose was dedicated to each day you're not around." Mina said with a little smile. Serena blushed slightly.

"Yeah he was supposed to come to, but he to meet with a teacher about a paper he wrote." Lita replied.

The girls sat around Serena's bed and gossiped about the day at school. Raye revealed that the girls pitched in to buy Serena a plushie bear to make her feel better and not so alone.

'I am so lucky to have good friends.' Serena thought as she listened to them.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Serena but Miss Haruna made sure to give me your homework." Amy said as she placed a small packet on the desk.

Serena groaned. "You shouldn't have Amy." She said as the other girls laughed. They spent nearly two hours talking and laughing, or in Serena's case coughing. Amy was the one to notice the time.

"Oh dear, I'm going to be late for computer class." Amy said as she stood up to leave. "Bye Serena, hope you feel better!" She said as she ran out of the door. One by one the girls all began to leave. Raye was the last to leave. As she stood up she had a horrible vision of Serena dying in someone's arms. Raye shook her head trying to get that sight out of her mind.

"Serena, be careful okay." Raye said as she left. Serena nodded. "Of course!" Serena replied as the door closed. Tired from the exertion of talking Serena slept again through the entire night and most of the next day, thankfully without nightmares.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day Serena had a wonderful surprised as Amy and Darien visited her. She suspected that Amy had come along so that her father wouldn't freak out that there was a boy in her room. As it was her little brother Sammy had to stay in the room as well. Serena sighed.

"Sorry for all of the extra security. My dad is super protective." She said apologizing to Darien. Darien smiled. "It's quite alright. I'd be very protective over you as well." He said not thinking. The words he had spoken registered in his head as he flushed slightly. Amy blushed as well as she tried to steer the conversation away from his statement.

"So Serena, I hear that you will be joining us on Thursday for school?" She said glancing at the book in her hands.

"Yup! I will be back in no time. In fact I should be back to my usual bubbly self as my mom has said that I've been a little dull lately." Serena replied.

"Serena you're as dull as a doorknob." Sammy said laughing. Serena growled and threw her pillow at him. She watching in delight as the pillow sailed to him and hit him in the head knocking him off his chair. 'All those times throwing my tiara really did help.' She thought with a smile. Darien and Amy laughed as brother and sister fought. Kenji Tsukino came upstairs to kick his daughter's guests out as he was paranoid about Darien being there. Serena smiled as Darien gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kenji looked as if he was going to blow a fuse. As soon as Darien was out of the house, he exploded into a fury.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Darien walked home with a smile on his face. Today felt like a wonderful day as he was able to spend time with Serena. As Darien opened the door to his apartment his smiled grew larger as he remembered seeing the roses he had sent yesterday to Serena, on her desk nearby her. She had told him thank you for the thoughtful gift with a slight blush on her face. Darien had wanted to kiss her then, but didn't want to get kicked out as Amy and Sammy were both in the room. He saw that it was a bit late and decided to get some rest. Darien was grateful that the Dark Kingdom hadn't attacked in a few days. It worried him that they might be planning something big, but at the moment he didn't care. Darien fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And then the nightmares began.

Darien found himself looked around a half-destroyed palace. Before him lay bodies of humans and youma. He felt sick yet knew that he had to find someone. Darien took off running as heard a scream. The scream had reverberated down to his soul as he recognized it to be the Moon Princess's. Darien ran fighting off youma as he went. He sustained a few injuries but made it to the throne room in time to see Queen Beryl throwing a bolt of energy towards his beloved princess. Darien ran forward and took the bolt of energy for her. He fell to the ground in extreme pain, and knew that he had received a fatal blow. As Darien lay dying he felt his princess cradle his pain-wracked body.

"Please Endymion! Don't die, don't leave me!" She cried tears in her beautiful blue eyes. Darien reached up to wipe the tears away, but his hand felt so heavy. He looked up at his princess, trying to engrain her image in his mind forever. "ENDYMION!" was the last thing he heard.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Darien woke up with a start. The scream of "Endymion" still echoed in his apartment.

"Where have I heard that name?" He said pacing in his room. He went into his kitchen to grab a glass of water. He was still shaken by his dream. With a start he realized where he had heard that name before. Serena had said it the first time she had met him. But did that mean she was the princess? And if so was he this so-called Endymion? Darien shook his head planning on asking her the next time he saw her alone. Maybe she was having dreams too.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The day passed quickly as Darien was a zombie at school. The nightmares still haunted him and every so often he would hear the word Endymion, as if it were being spoken on the wind. At the end of the day he was too preoccupied to visit Serena.

Serena woke up in a foul mood as nightmares had plagued her. Only last night she had to relive Endymion's death. She woke up with tears in her eyes, as Luna comforted her. She passed the day sighing and doing homework. Luna had commented that she was truly sick if she was doing homework. Serena merely gave her a small smile.

It was midnight when Serena's Moon Wand went off. She woke up quickly trying to quiet it down.

"There's another crystal." She said getting out of bed. Luna looked at her in alarm.

"You're not going anywhere! You're still sick and you need rest for school tomorrow." Luna said vehemently. Serena shook her head. "They don't know how to heal the Shadow Warriors. I won't even go after the crystal if that makes you feel better." Serena replied as she leapt out of her window. She transformed as soon as she hit the ground and took off running.

Tuxedo Mask was the first one to find the Shadow Warrior. He watched as one of his good friends Rita, was turned into a Shadow Warrior. Andrew was unconscious in the corner as Zoicite had attacked him to get to Rita. Tuxedo Mask had managed to get the Rainbow Crystal, but he was sadden that he would have to fight a friend. The Sailor Scouts arrived in minutes as they began to weaken the Shadow Warrior.

Sailor Moon arrived soon after the battle had begun, visibly weak. Sailor Jupiter noticed how pale she was and ran to help her as she stumbled towards them.

"Why are you helping me?" Sailor Moon asked weakly.

"I don't know why. I just feel that I have to." Sailor Jupiter replied. "But we're still not friends." She added.

Sailor Moon nodded as the other scouts had weakened the Warrior. Zoicite had left as soon as she saw that she was outnumbered. "I'll get that crystal from them one way or another." She pouted before leaving.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

Sailor Moon watched as the girl appeared. She gasped recognizing her as Andrew's girlfriend. Luna ran up to her.

"My Lady! We need to go, you're already in a weakened state!" She said. As they ran, they didn't realized that a certain cape boy was following them.

As Sailor Moon stumbled Luna growled. "Damn you and your stubbornness. You just had to help your precious scouts!" Luna said as they continued to run.

Tuxedo Mask's eyebrows shot up. 'Her precious scouts?' He thought. Tuxedo Mask ran ahead of her and jumped down in front of her startling Sailor Moon badly.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice weak.

"I want to know why you help us? And why do you care about the people who get turned into Shadow Warriors?" He asked holding her wrist as she tried to escape. Sailor Moon struggled a bit.

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping myself! And I don't really care about those people, I just don't want the Dark Kingdom getting back their warriors. " She replied, her vision becoming spotty. Sailor Moon was thankful that she was in the shade of a large tree, so Tuxedo Mask couldn't see her. A bright light engulfed her as she de-transformed as she was out of energy.

"Luna! Help me!" She cried as Luna attacked and bit into Tuxedo Mask's hand that held Serena's arm. He let go of her as he swatted the cat off his arm. Tuxedo Mask managed to get the cat off his arm and he turned to see a girl with a familiar hairstyle running away. She was wearing pink pyjamas that had a bunny design and pink bunny slippers, the same bunny slippers Sammy had tripped over the day before. Tuxedo Mask almost cried out in pain as he realized who the girl running away was, as he realized who Sailor Moon was.

"Serena!" He shouted.

Serena kept running to her house and she never looked back. Luna however stayed behind and watched as, in sorrow, Tuxedo Mask de-transformed. Luna watched in horror as he became the very man Serena loved. Darien took a step back against a wall, sorrow evident on his features. Tears began to slip down his face as he made his way home. There were tears in Luna's eyes, as she knew what terrible news she was going to tell Serena.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Serena lay on her bed tired from the battle. She had heard Tuxedo Mask's cry and it followed her all the way to her house. She waited for Luna to come home. As she thought about her Luna appeared in her doorway.

"Serena, there's something I have to tell you." Luna said with a heavy heart.

"What is it?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Serena, not only Tuxedo Mask knows who you are but so does Darien. Serena, I'm sorry to say but Darien is Tuxedo Mask." Luna said as she watched the tears slip down Serena's cheeks.

"He can't be! You're lying! My Endymion would never… but then again he isn't Endymion anymore." Serena said as she cried. Luna curled up in her lap trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry your highness." Luna replied.

"Oh Luna, why must I suffer like this? Why am I doing this again?" She cried holding Luna close to her face.

"Because my dear Serenity, you love them all and you don't want them to die in this life as they did in the past. Your mission is to find the Silver Imperial Crystal and stop Beryl, without Endymion, and without the scouts help. You must be the one to stop the NegaVerse, and then apologize to them all." Luna replied. Serena nodded and fell asleep immediately. Her last thought was, 'I really don't want to face them at school tomorrow.'


	7. Revelations Pt 1

Author Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with the surprises life throws at me. Hopefully this chapter will be up to par. In response to people's reviews I have tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I hope you guys like it as I've had a lot of thinking to do as I wrote this. There should be only two chapters left so I hope everyone is excited as I am. And please review. I love reading them as they provide motivation to continue this lovely story. Oh and sadly I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

Darien woke up feeling horrible. He shook his head, trying to dispel all of his nightmares. Darien looked at the mirror as he got dressed, feeling as though the world weighed down upon him.

'Serena, is Sailor Moon, and she doesn't want to help us, or be with us.' Darien thought. "Or me." He added aloud.

Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy were waiting by the benches in the courtyard. Darien had called them late last night after the battle saying that he had to say something very important but he had to do it in person. They watched him as he walked towards them. He had the most painful expression on his face as he reached them.

"I know who Sailor Moon is." He said as the girls gasped. They all crowded around him as he proceeded to tell them of last night's events.

Serena barely made it to school. She ran into first period and sat next to Lita, trying to get her attention but Lita ignored her. As the bell rang she tried to catch up as Lita disappeared into the crowd. All of her classes were the same. Mina, Raye Amy and Lita all ignored her, as if she were invisible. It hit her then, like a ton of bricks. At break she nearly screamed in anguish as she realized who the girls were. Of course if Darien was Tuxedo Mask, the girls had to be the Sailor Scouts.

At lunch she tried to say something to them, but all she got was cruel words. Serena sat at her new hiding spot remembering what had happened only a few minutes before.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_"Serena, you can't sit with us anymore." The usually quiet Amy said her face full of pain._

_"Yeah we don't want to associate with liars." Lita said threatingly_

_"Or enemies." Mina put in_

_"So why don't you run off and do your own thing." Raye finished._

_Serena would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. The girls had basically confirmed her suspicions. Darien stood quietly the whole time. He never made eye contact with her at all._

_She was so upset that she did laugh._

_" Nice going Sailor Blabber mouths!" She said before running away._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Everyone watched in horror as Serena had revealed that she knew who they were as well.

"How did she know?" Raye nearly screeched

Darien hushed the chattering girls.

"Enough. We just need to worry about the next crystal." He replied his voice having a dark tone.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Serena made it home safely as Luna had met her halfway. Luna saw that she had tears in her eyes again. Luna purred softly as Serena told her all about her day. They were about to turn the corner to go home when the Moon Wand began to go off. Serena looked up to see Raye's grandpa fighting off Zoicite near the backside of the temple.

"Go Sailor Moon!" Luna cried as she jumped off her shoulders.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Sailor Moon ran towards the battle as Grandpa began to look tired.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Grandpa!" Raye cried out suddenly. The entire Arcade went silent. The girls looked up at her, as their friend had the most terrified expression on her face.

"Zoicite is attacking Grandpa!" She whispered, before running off. The girls quickly threw money on the table and followed her.

Darien declined the girls offer to hang out at the Arcade. He had a lot of thinking to do. He was passing the temple when he heard the familiar speech.

"How dare you attack an old man Zoicite! I stand for love! I stand for justice! And in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" He heard Sailor Moon say.

Darien quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask as he made his way to the Temple.

Zoicite shook with anger!

"Brat! Give me that crystal!" She screamed.

"Never! It's my mission to collect and I will not let you stand in my way." Sailor Moon replied. Anger fueled her words. She was so mad that Zoicite had attacked the same day her friends, and Scouts had turned on her. She glanced to her left to see the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask standing there.

'Great just my luck.' She thought.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

Sailor Mars almost cried out as the Shadow Warrior turned back into her Grandpa. She turned her anger against Sailor Moon.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Sailor Moon cried out in frustration as the attacks were aimed at her. Adrenline coursed through her body as she successfully dodged all of the attacks. She was breathing hard but felt alright. Zoicite laughed watching the spectacle below her.

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask surrounded Sailor Moon.

"Just give up the Crystals you have Sailor Moon, and you won't be harmed." Tuxedo Mask said.

Sailor Moon smiled. "Yeah sure, and Zoicite will invite us all over for tea." She replied.

Zoicite floated over head as the Sailor Scouts attacked again. This time a part of Mars' fire singed Sailor Moon's arm. Sailor Moon gasped and dropped to the floor in pain.

"Sailor Moon, is this how you let your Scouts treat you? You would be better respected and treated if you joined the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl would love to have a new General." Zoicite lied.

"Screw you Zoicite!" Sailor Moon replied as she prepared a new attack. Luna ran to her worry showing on her face.

"You can't your Highness! It will kill you!" She said as she leapt onto Sailor Moon's shoulder. No one except Zoicite caught the cat's remark.

'Highness? Is that fur-ball insinuating that this pathetic girl is the Serenity?' She thought.

"Luna I will be ok. I have another Rainbow Crystal, and that means more power." Sailor Moon said as she began to do a series of movements. Luna held on for dear life as she prayed to the Moon Goddess that Sailor Moon would kill herself with this attack.

"Shadow Moon Eclipse!"

Zoicite watched in horror and recognition as Sailor Moon had disappeared into the shadows of the night. Zoicite began to laugh hysterically as she had her trump card for the next battle with Sailor Moon.

'I'll be seeing you soon Princess Serenity!' She thought disappearing.

The Scouts looked in vain for Sailor Moon before giving up.

"We'll get her tomorrow at school." Lita said as she walked home with Amy and Mina. Raye had taken her grandpa into the temple to heal. The other two girls nodded silently.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Serena fell to the floor of her room as the shadows had transported her there. It was her most dangerous attack as the user would lose a lot of energy. Serena could not climb onto her bed as sweat dripped down from her forehead. Luna worried as always pulled and pushed Serena into a sitting position.

"I told you, Princess Serenity that it was too dangerous to do. But no you wouldn't listen to me." Luna said angrily. Serena smiled weakly as the guardian tried to get her a cool cloth. She heard a yowl as water splashed onto Luna.

"Take this and put it on your head." Luna said before scolding her again. "Serena, you could have died tonight using that attack. You know your mother had told you that you can only use the Shadow Moon Eclipse when you have the Silver Crystal."

Serena nodded. "Goodnight Luna." She said as she fell asleep on the floor. Luna smiled warily.

"You just can't deal with stubborn Lunarian royalty." She said pulling a blanked over her Princess.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day of school was hell. And that was putting it mildly. The day passed in a blur for Serena as she was still a little tired from the Shadow Moon Eclipse attack the night before. At lunch she didn't realize until it was too late that the Scouts had her cornered.

"We want those Rainbow Crystals Serena." Raye said. Lita looked at her menacingly. Serena sighed.

"Sure tell everyone that you're a Sailor Scout real smart move there fire ball." Serena quipped. The girls made a tighter semi circle around where Serena was sitting. She looked up at the girls knowing that she made a mistake. Serena stood up startling them. They took a step back as Serena looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Well at least we haven't turned our back on our mission, like the Sailor Traitor you are!" Raye replied heatedly.

That was the last straw for Serena. The tears flowed as she spoke.

"I was just trying to protect you!" She said running from them. The other girls did not expect that. It took them a minute to realize that Serena was getting away. Lita, the fastest, almost caught up to her as Serena gracefully vaulted over the fence. Lita watched in amazement as the small blonde sped away.

"We'll get you and the last crystal!" Lita said slamming her fist into the fence.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Serena kept running until she reached the park. There she saw Zoicite harassing a poor cat. 'Ok, time to vent out my anger!' Serena thought furiously.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Meanwhile Zoicite began to turn the cat into that Shadow Warrior. Luna leapt in as the cat fully transformed. She grabbed the crystal and ran it back to Sailor Moon.

"I know that cat! You have to help him!" She said breathlessly.

"Of course I will. Using animals to fight your battles eh Zoicite? That's low. I, Sailor Moon the champion of Love and Justice shall stop you!"

"Moon Healing Activation!"

The cat returned to normal and ran off into the bushes.

Zoicite rolled her eyes.

"Spare me your little speech. How about we make a deal? You and I fight for each other's crystals and the winner can challenge the Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No deal! I wouldn't fight the Sailor Scouts willingly. Now if you excuse me, I have to plan stealing the other crystals from you and them." Sailor Moon replied.

Zoicite smiled.

"Of course Princess Serenity, you wouldn't want to hurt you own guardians." She said in a cruel voice.

Sailor Moon's jaw dropped. 'How could she know?'

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were the first two Sailor Scouts to arrive at the battle. Venus had planned to wait out the verbal battle between Sailor Moon and Zoicite to steal the crystals from the one attacked. At Zoicite's statement they almost fainted.

"She can't be the Moon Princess! She would have helped us! Besides its Serena for gods sakes!" Sailor Jupiter said furiously. Venus however was unsure. She was remembering earlier that day when Serena had shouted at them in frustration, "I was just trying to protect you!"

"I don't know Jupiter. Let's wait for her response." Venus replied. Jupiter rolled her eyes but stayed quiet.

"What did we miss?" Sailor Mercury's voice came to them. They turned to see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Jupiter told them everything and watched their own dubious expressions.

"That brat can't be the Moon Princess!" Sailor Mars said loudly. They all shushed her but Zoicite and Sailor Moon were too busy talking to listen to them.

"You are sadly mistaken, Zoicite. I am a guardian for the Moon Princess. I just wish not to hurt my fellow guardians." Sailor Moon replied calmly.

Zoicite laughed. "Princess, I was there when Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Palace, over a thousand years ago. I saw you use the Shadow Moon Eclipse to get to your precious prince!" Zoicite said with an evil smile.

Sailor Moon smiled back, though her expression was a little more forced, and had traces of pain in it. "I'm sorry that wasn't me. The Moon Princess taught me that move, so I could better protect her when I found her."

"It looks like I have to force the answer out of you. ZOI!" Zoicite cried out as sharp flower petals flew at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon tried to cover herself but the sharp petals tore into her skin. She screamed. The Sailor Scouts jumped up revealing their position. Zoicite stopped the attack and smiled.

"Uh oh Sailor Moon! Looks like the Sailor Scouts have come to finish you off!" Zoicite said. She floated closer, suddenly getting an idea to make the Moon Princess reveal herself.

"Well then I guess I can eliminate the Sailor Scouts now." Zoicite said as she used her dark crystal to trap the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Still using the crystal Zoicite made spears and placed them in front of her prisoners.

"Ok Moon brat. If you don't want to admit that you're the Moon Princess, then I will kill off a Scout every time you deny it." Zoicite replied. "Starting with Sailor Venus."

Sailor Moon cringed. She waited to see if Zoicite would make good on her threat.

"Are you the Moon Princess?" She asked.

Sailor Moon hesitated.

"Suit yourself!" Zoicite replied as the spear began to move towards Sailor Venus' chest.

"WAIT!"Sailor Moon cried out.

Zoicite smiled and stopped the crystal spear. It was gently touching Sailor Venus at her bow. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"So?" Zoicite prodded.

A white light covered Sailor Moon from head to foot. As she was covered she said, "I am Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selenity and heir to the Moon Kingdom." The light disappeared revealing the Moon Princess in the exact spot Sailor Moon was standing. Instead of the Sailor Moon uniform, Princess Serenity wore a white flowing gown. And instead of a tiara, only a crescent moon adorned her forehead.

"Happy? Now let them go." Princess Serenity said with authority. Zoicite threw her prisoners into the bushes nearby.

The Sailor Scouts looked at each other in surprise.

"So she's the Moon Princess?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"I'm in so much trouble for insulting her!" Sailor Mars cried.

"So she never lied about being the Leader of the Scouts." Sailor Venus said.

"How about we help her out and then ask her why the hell she kept us in the dark?" Tuxedo Mask said as he shot up and started to run towards Serenity.

Serenity saw the Scouts go flying. She immediately changed back to Sailor Moon.

"Alright Zoicite, you have your answer. Now give me those crystals!" Sailor Moon said as she charged at Zoicite.

Zoicite scoffed as she blocked Sailor Moon's flying kick. She sent the Sailor Scout flying into a nearby tree.

"You want a fight? How about this!" Zoicite said before disappearing into thin air. She appeared behind Sailor Moon and knocked her into the ground. Zoicite had her knee into Sailor Moon's neck.

"Say goodbye Princess!"

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

Zoicite was knocked backwards as Sailor Venus' attack smacked her into chest.

"Come on Sailor Moon, we need to get you out of here." Sailor Jupiter said into Sailor Moon's ear. She nodded weakly as the bigger girl picked her up and ran her towards a safer area.

Sailor Moon was beginning to see spots when Zoicite had pressed her knee into her neck. Those spots were starting to clear up.

"Jupiter! I'm sorry-" Sailor Moon began.

"Don't be. After this you're spilling everything." Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Yes, I owe you all that." Sailor Moon said as she saw Sailor Mercury get hit.

Sailor Moon ran back into battle to help her Sailor Scouts. Sailor Jupiter followed her. Tuxedo Mask was fighting Zoicite after Sailor Mercury had gotten blasted away. He had wondered about Sailor Moon, or rather the Princess's safety but he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Goodbye Cape Boy." Zoicite said as she tripped him.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The spinning disk of light hit Zoicite directly. She fell back onto the ground and didn't move.

"Yes!" Sailor Venus said flashing the V for victory sign. Sailor Moon nodded. She was tired from transforming into Princess Serenity. Without the Silver Imperial Crystal, she couldn't hold the transformation for long, and it would take most of her energy. The Sailor Scouts gathered around her.

"I'm sorry I withheld information from you guys," Sailor Moon started slightly out of breath.

"Why did you?" Sailor Mercury said

"I wanted you guys to live." Sailor Moon replied looking down. Tuxedo Mask came to stand next to Sailor Moon.

"What do you mean?" He said his voice.

"You all don't have your memories back huh?" Sailor Moon asked her vision going spotty again. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No" Came the unison reply.

Sailor Moon laughed at their solid reply.

"Ok. We are going to have to talk about this somewhere I can sit down? This is going to be a long story." Sailor Moon said looking around. She noticed movement where she had struck down Zoicite. Zoicite was moving to throw a spear at Tuxedo Mask's back. A flash of red covered Sailor Moon's vision, as she had promised herself that she would not let her friends, nor her Prince get hurt.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon said trying to shove the caped man out of the way. He didn't budge, confused by her actions. Sailor Moon growled as she spun around to catch the spear. However she didn't account for her lack of energy and instead of catching the spear in her hands, she caught it in her stomach.

Sailor Moon started to fall to ground as she heard the attacks from her Sailor Scouts. She thought that she was going to hit the ground hard, when a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up at the man who had caught her.

"I'm sorry! I should have moved. I should have se-" Tuxedo Mask said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Endymion, don't be sorry! I love you and I am glad I was the one to save you this time around."Sailor Moon said as she lost both blood and energy. She de-transformed into Serena, and was starting to lose her vision.

Tuxedo Mask watched the girl in his arms started to fade away. "Serena? Serena! Don't go!"

The Sailor Scouts fueled by their anger attacked as one. They watched as their attack made a direct impact on Scouts attack had killed Zoicite, and her body just lay there in the park path. They turned back to hear Tuxedo Mask's cries. His hat was gone, lost in the fight against Zoicite, but his mask remained. The Scouts could see the tears in his eyes. They ran over, followed by Luna. She took one look at her Princess and ran towards Zoicite trying to get the Rainbow Crystals.

"Help me!" She yelled at Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars ran over and pulled out the remaining Rainbow Crystals. She took them to Serena. She gave a crystal to each Sailor Scout and to Tuxedo Mask, and to each cat guardian. They held their breath for a minute expecting something to happen.

"What's going on? Where's that damn silver crystal?" Sailor Jupiter raged. The other scouts looked to Sailor Mercury, as Serena's breathing was slowing down.

"I think we have to put our energy behind each Rainbow crystal to call forth the Silver Imperial Crystal." She replied.

One by one they all closed their eyes and focused on the power and energy they received from their planets. Sailor Mars was the first to notice the building aura around them all. She opened her eyes and gasped. Everyone was glowing. She looked at herself and saw that she was glowing red. Sailor Mercury was glowing blue, Sailor Jupiter glowed green, Sailor Venus glowed orange, and Tuxedo Mask glowed silver. She was surprised at his color, but kept concentrating on her power. The others heard her gasp and opened their eyes. All except Tuxedo Mask. He let his power and love for Serena pour though. He didn't know exactly when he started loving her, all he knew was that he could not let his Princess die.

A circle of light formed around them as their energy was taken and brought to rest two feet above Serena and Tuxedo Mask. The light flashed brightly as the Silver Imperial Crystal appeared. The scouts looked to see that Serena was once again Princess Serenity and now Tuxedo Mask was dressed like a prince as he was wearing light battle armor, a cape, and a sword at his hip. They all didn't comment as they were drawn to the Silver Imperial Crystal. It floated down to Serenity's chest and within seconds the wound and blood disappeared. Everyone flinched when they heard Serenity draw in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Prince Endymion.

"Hello. I guess I should have a good explanation for lying to you all." She said softly. Endymion smiled.

"Yes you better have. But you need to rest now. When you wake up, you can tell us about all of this subterfuge and why it was necessary." Endymion said as he cradled the Princess in his arms. Princess Serenity nodded and fell asleep. The Scouts look at Prince Endymion.

" Ok so Serena is Princess Serenity and Darien is Prince Endymion. Now what?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Well according to my calculations, with the appearance of the Silver Imperial Crystal, we should be getting our memories back from our past lives as well." Sailor Mercury replied.

Seeing that Prince Endymion looked exhausted as well, they decided to all stay at the Temple as it was the closest to them.

Endymion made sure to set Serenity down gently before he passed out. Sailor Jupiter caught him and set him down as well. The Scouts de-transformed and thought about what had happened. They still did not have their memories back. It was something that was making Raye extremely mad.

"I want to know what happened!" She whispered furiously. "And why Serena had to lie to us." She looked back at the sleeping couple as they had de-transformed a few minutes after the scouts had.

"We will find out. For now let's just think up a good apology to offer her. We were pretty terrible to her the last few days." Mina said was a sad look on her face. All of the girls nodded and were quiet. They spoke quietly about the battle and what they were to do next, for an hour. As there was a lull in the conversation they heard the soft voice of the recently unconscious friend.

"Ok, I'm ready now." Serena said as she stood in the doorway, Darien standing behind her.


End file.
